villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gentleman Caller
Will Rudolph, also known as The Gentleman Caller is the secondary antagonist of the novel and movie of the same name, Kiss the Girls. He was an accomplice for Nick Ruskin, also known as "Casanova". Together, Will and Nick raped and murdered young and beautiful women under their own fake names. He was portrayed by Tony Goldwyn in the film. Biography Much like his accomplice, not too much is known about his past, though it is very briefly stated that his father abused him as a child by beating him with his belt. What else is known, is that in 1981, while he was in college, he had stalked and killed a young couple in Chapel Hill, North Carolina on a lake. Somehow, Nick Ruskin was the only one who found about this, confronted him about it, and convinced him he could trust him. It was from that point on that the two formed a bond and began on their own murder sprees together. He eventually became a doctor, which came in handy for Nick who would use Will's drugs to sedate and weaken his victims. Methods Unlike Nick Ruskin, who was at least more calculating and somewhat civil in behavior and had rules on whether or not he would kill women, Will had no rules. He would kill any women right on the spot in the most brutal of ways. He would even threaten "bonus kills" if his killings weren't published in the papers of a Las Angeles reporter, Beth Lieberman. His methods often included cutting off his victims' body parts such as their fingers and their feet to keep them as trophies. Defeat After one of Nick Ruskin's victims, Kate McTiernan escapes and confronts Alex Cross about finding the killer, Will is the first one suspected as Casanova, seeing as to how Beth, whom he killed, had suspected him. Alex and some of the other cops keep following and spying on him until at one point, he invites a young girl to come over to his cabin. Realizing this would lead to no good, Cross and the other cops break in as they hear her screaming and manage to save her in time, but Will escapes. This leads to car chase involving Cross and Will, which only ends with Will escaping and Cross getting injured. Eventually, both Nick and Will reunite and break into Kate's home, and while Nick is beaten down somewhat easily, Will manages to take her by surprise and beat her to a coma for a while. He even expresses a desire to "nibble" on her skin, but Nick dissaproves. Later in the novel, Alex and his partner, Sampson, discover where they are both keeping the women and make it to their hideout. Nick and Will are both watching them and take Sampson out while Cross finds Naomi. Cross hears Sampson scream and runs to find both Nick and Will, wearing masks, on top of his partner with a knife stuck in his back, but still alive. Cross takes his gun out and fires at them, hitting one on the shoulder. The two take off running and make it to a nearby bar, steal a truck and drive off. Cross takes a car and goes after them. In traffic, the two run out of the car, running opposite directions and firing their guns. Cross follows one, they exchange gunfire, and he hits him in the chest. Cross runs to the man and takes off his mask, revealing him to be Rudolph. He dies telling Cross that he will never catch Casanova. Category:Serial Killers Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Masked Villain Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Rapists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Kidnapper Category:Knifemen Category:Partners in Crime Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Necrophile Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen Category:Torturer Category:Arsonists Category:Pedophiles Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutilators Category:Brutes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Hijackers Category:Attention-Seekers